Conflict: Global Storm
Conflict: Global Storm (also called Conflict: Global Terror) is the fourth game in the Conflict Series. Story The game starts with Red Team being captured after parachuting into the Colombian jungle and are taken to a nearby town controlled by Militia forces. Connors escapes and subsequently frees the rest of Red Team, who continue with their mission to destroy the Drug Factory. After completing the mission and capturing Mandel, Red Team head to the landing zone, however Foley stays behind to defend the rest of the team. He does not make it to the landing zone before Bradley decides to pull out and is captured by the militia. He reappears in Conflict: Denied Ops as a prisoner. The team is given a replacement sniper, Carrie Sherman. They are then sent on a mission to protect senator Jack Maguire on his diplomatic mission to North Korea, then to Ukraine to secure a pesticide plant where sarin gas is being manufactured, then to Chechnya to capture some sarin gas tanks from Chechen rebels and help Orlov, a Russian military agent, to take the tanks to the Russian lines and then Egypt in a terrorist camp to disable all anti aircraft systems and laser designate the command bunker for air strike, before the identity of the Traitor who betrayed Red Team in the first mission is revealed. The Traitor is revealed to be Strachen. Red Team are then sent to the Philippines to locate Strachen, it is here we are introduced to Connor's brother Alan. Red Team set up a safehouse near Hotel Mantki where Strachen is present as the information given by Alan Connors. the team are attacked by terrorists and escape them and fail to apprehend Strachen then the head over to the LZ. Strachen is later tracked down to an Estate where he has taken 4 hostages and is hiding with an army of highly Mercenaries led by Hans Klerbler. Red Team eliminated Klerbler in revenge for the brutal murder of Alan Connors. Strachen is captured and reveals Mandel to be in Kashmir. The final mission is set in Kashmir, where Mandel plans to launch Nuclear Missile at Pakistan to cause a war between them and India. Red Team disarm the missiles and Mandel is killed when his Mi-24 Hind is shot down by Red Team. The game ends with Red Team deciding to return to Colombia to find Foley. After agreeing with the idea, the game ends with a cut-scene of Red Team leaving in a helicopter. Missions # Betrayal # Breakout # Payback # Escort Duty # Strike Support # Chokehold # Insurrection # Meltdown # Desert Fire # Reunion # Escape and Evade # Showdown # Pressure Drop # Playing for Keeps Characters Playable * John Bradley - Team Leader/Rifleman * Paul Foley - Sniper/Medic * Carrie Sherman - Sniper/Medic * Mick Connors - Heavy Weapon Specialist * David Jones - Combat Engineer Non-Playable (NPCs) * Karl Mandel - Member of the terror group March 33. He is later killed when his gunship is shot down by Red Team. * Strachen - Suspected member of March 33, former Intelligence Officer for Red Team. He is later captured for betraying Red Team. * Hans Klerber - Ex-German Special forces, suspected member of March 33. He is killed by Red Team. * Alan Connors - Undercover agent in Golden Dawn which is controlled by Strachen. Mick's brother. He is later hanged by Klerber for betraying them. * Dr. Franklin - Nuclear Expert who helps the Squad in the first Desert Storm to disarm a Russian Nuclear Weapon. He helps the squad again when a Chechen controlled Nuclear Reactor goes into meltdown.